Father's Day
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: The day that Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt, was dreading is finally here. How she spends it is another matter entirely. Sequel to The Comfort of a Brother. one-shot and epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I find H, looking so nervous.

She sighs. "Well, it's finally here. It's Father's Day." Her voice softens. "I don't know what to make of it, to be honest. I meant to write another song for him but..." She looks down. "I don't know."

I smile. "I'm sure he'll be O.K with that."

She nods then looks up at me. "Guess I'll just have to use a song that isn't mine." She grabs her guitar. "Is it O.K if it's just me, him and you? It's not that I have anything against Kaylee* or Babs. I just want...Well, you know."

My smile widens. "I understand."

She nods again. "Good."

We head to Metropolis. On our way there, I notice H rubbing her locket while singing On My Father's Wings. I know that song means so much to her. As for her guitar, it, with her pick, is on her lap.

When we get there , she looks at me. "Thanks for agreeing to this, by the way."

I tousle her hair. "You really should know it's not a problem."

She fixes her hair then smiles. "Yeah, I know. I've got a good memory, remember? I think I need a minute." She closes her eyes and I hear her sing ever so softly. "Heaven got another angel the night you left this world behind Heaven got a little better the day it took you away from me I'm missing you tonight I'll see you again sometime For now I'll close my eyes and dream of heaven tonight**" She opens her eyes then looks at me. "I think I know what to say now."

She clears her throat then starts playing and singing lyrics that I know are spur-of-the-moment.

"Hi Dad  
It's your day  
I'm here and O.K  
Because I know that you're with me  
Even though I can not see you I still feel you there  
Because you're my Dad and you've always cared  
But I want you to do something right now

Listen to your flower sing to you  
Watch her play guitar like you taught her to  
She knows that she's still your little girl  
And that fact rocks her world"

She starts a guitar solo.

"Father and daughter here together  
Now and forever  
In any weather  
Hey!  
Little girl and her Dad still there for each other  
Plus she has new family and a brother  
Not to mention the love of her Mother  
Hey!"

She's grinning. "You like that song?"

I can't help but grin too. "Yeah, I bet he did. I liked it."

She gives me a noogie. "Good. And to think I was dreading Father's Day."

I reach over to tousle her hair but she stops me. "Don't tousle my hair, silly."

She bugs her eyes out at me. "Silly Dick. Tricks are for kids!" She runs off laughing.

I roll my eyes then start chasing her.

"You can't catch me! My Dad's watching!"

Yes, he is always going to watching his flower. But that's not going to stop her big brother from chasing her.

* * *

*see Little Wings for Kaylee's first appearance  
**Heaven Got Another Angel


	2. Epilogue

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I did say that some days feel harder than others. I should have know it couldn't last. I stop running as grief threatens to consume me.

Dick looks at me. "H? What..."

I put one finger over his mouth. "Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts*" I can see concern in his eyes.

I rub my locket and look down, not trusting myself to say anything. But words do come out of me eventually. I sing, ever so softly, my modified version of Simple Plan's Gone Too Soon.

After I finish singing, I find myself in a hug from my brother as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. "H, I'm here. Always. It's O.K. I know it's hard for you but I'll do my best to help you through this." I just nod. "I will be here Don't you cry And he'll be there in your heart Believe me, he'll be there in your heart From this day on Now and forever more**"

I hear someone call the name Lionel and my ears perk up. I look up and around, so desperately wanting it to be my Dad but knowing it can't be him. My eyes well up with tears. In a broken voice, I say one little word. "Daddy..."

I look at Dick. He's looking at me. "You will always have me here through it all. Don't you forget that O.K?"

A smile slowly comes to my face. "And that's one of the many things I like about you."

He smiles. "Glad to hear you like me."

I grin. "Of course I do, silly." My grin widens. "You're the ultimate!"

But that doesn't stop grief from threatening to knock me over. I know music seems to help so I play and sing Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven. After I finish the song, I look up at the sky and sing Faith Hill's There You'll Be.

I swear, for the the briefest of moments, I can see my Dad smiling at me. Hear his voice. "I love you, my flower and don't forget that I never left. Like I've said before, families stick together. I'll go wherever you will go." A warm feeling that he's hugging me comes with the words.

I rub my locket and smile. I've never stopped loving you, Dad. And you've never stopped loving me. Thank you for everything.

* * *

*No Doubt's Don't Speak  
**Phil Collin's You'll Be In My Heart (slightly modified)


End file.
